Why?
by lonewish
Summary: Aaron knows he has a job. He knows he has morals. But when his job and his morals intertwine, will he have the power within to kill for no reason? sry, its not the same characters, but it was the closest category i could find to fit my story.


Well, it's my first. I'll take ANY critiquing or compliments, you don't have to be nice.

Happy reading

There he was, just as they had said he would be. It was simple task really. Just follow him for a few minutes and see where he wanders after work. Why did the agency need to know where Shehri goes? That was the one question that was digging into Aaron's mind. But honestly, he didn't care too much. All he knew was that when it was all said and done, he got paid. He normally didn't question his tasks, but Shehri was the one person Aaron could actually trust…or at least he thought he could trust. Shehri did keep to himself, but had never stirred up trouble, and was a pleasant man to be around. What did the agency know about Shehri that he didn't? After a very short while of pondering these questions, Aaron easily concluded that he would follow Shehri. After all, it was his job. So with the twist of a key, the Mercedes started, and his life began.

There was no drive-by, no drugs, no nothing. Just a simple street address written on a sun-bleached legal pad. Why was that so important? Waleed al Shehri was only a 31 year-old licensed pilot from Daytona Beach, Florida, who worked at Wendy's. Aaron had been to Wendy's a million times, and hadn't got a finger in his chili yet, so what was there to worry about. He was starting to question why he had ever taken the job at the agency. He was only there for a month before being asked to kill a man. Yes. He was assigned to shoot and kill Waleed al Shehri. Aaron didn't dare ask questions, but he knew he couldn't kill a seemingly innocent man without an explanation. He knew that it was his job, but he also knew that it was against his morals.

Two years later he was still glad about his decision. He hadn't actually killed Shehri that day. Instead, he ran. It was too much. He packed his things and left for New York. Everything in Aaron's life was coming together though. The agency understood his decision, and decided they would look into Shehri some more before continuing the operation. They also paid to have Aaron put up in an apartment, and he was able to land a well paying job as a business consultant for Alliance Consulting in the south tower of the World Trade Center. As for Shehri, the agency DID do some further investigating, and could not PROVE anything was wrong with him. Aaron had not heard from him or about him since.

Almost another year had passed and Aaron was living his life as the normal person he always wanted to be. He was on his way to work, ready to begin his 5am shift. It was a calm morning and, although he didn't like to admit it, Alliance Consulting didn't get much business on Tuesdays…or ever. So, as he normally did, he propped his feet up onto his desk, turned on the radio, took a sip of his lukewarm coffee, and began to close his eyes. All at once the ground beneath him started to shake, his eyes pulled towards the office window to see the remnants of a Boeing 767 flash into the top of the North Tower. Aaron was without words. Minutes later, a man burst through the door. It was his boss Richard. "Oh thank goodness your still here. We were told NOT to evacuate, everything is going to be fine and..." he stopped as he peered out the window. A single tear ran from his eye. There was silence in the room, and Richard walked out, not another word. Aaron clutched his radio, held his breath, and listened. Just over sixteen minutes later, there was another explosion. Debris was falling all around him now, Aaron had nowhere to go as a steel beam from above him pinned his navel to the floor. He was trapped on the 73rd floor of the South Tower. Dust and smoke began billowing all around him. He could see no way to escape. Aaron realized that his time was coming closer, coming to end. A soft sputter was heard from his radio, _"…is that the criminal behind these terrorist attacks is believed to be 34-year-old Waleed al Shehri of Daytona Beach, Florida. The CIA confirms that they had performed a thorough invest…"_ Aaron let out a soft whimper, coughed blood, and breathed his last.

Thanks for reading, please leave a note. Any suggestions are appreciated, thanks :


End file.
